We Can Dance
by chocolate rules333
Summary: Annabeth and Tyson both miss Percy.  But Tyson is always ready to cheer Annabeth up.


**Just a short little blurb about our favorite Cyclops cheering up Annabeth. enjoy**

It was dark and silent at Camp Halfblood.

Annabeth Chase sat alone in the sand, staring at the full moon hanging above the surf. Her knees were pulled up to her chest as she rested her chin on them. She just needed to be alone.

Percy Jackson was missing, _missing._ He was stuck in some unknown place surrounded by strangers and without any idea of who he was. Worst of all, Annabeth couldn't do anything about it. No matter how hard she looked she would never find him.

She'd have to wait it out and that made her feel so powerless she wanted to just lay in the sand forever. But she'd have to stay strong and not fall apart. If she fell apart the camp would fall with her.

Annabeth knew in her heart that Percy would be fine. He _was_ Percy Jackson, after all. He'd always come back when the odds were stacked against him before. Yet, she couldn't stop herself from worrying.

Nor could she stop herself from missing him. She missed the look on his face right after he said something stupid insanely stupid. She missed his lopsided grin. She missed being able to IM him at any time, just knowing that he would care. Most of all, she missed her best friend. Spending almost a year away from him was torture, whether he was in danger or not.

Annabeth was done with crying. She was finished with feeling sorry for herself. Demigods can't let every horrible thing that happens to them ruin their lives. They would have no life to live. But the pain in her chest when she thought of how Percy wasn't around wasn't getting any better.

"Annabeth!" She jumped and turned her head to see a giant Cyclops staring down at her. He was smiling but had a big tear in his eye.

"Hi Tyson."

"You are up late."

"Couldn't sleep," she mumbled. Tyson frowned and plopped down next to her. They sat for a moment, silently watching the ocean.

"Brother was not found," Tyson said. He was clearly worried.

She looked at him to see the tear tracing its way down his cheek as another formed. "He will be fine. He is Percy, after all." She let out a humorless laugh.

"He is in danger?"

Annabeth smirked. "When is Percy not in danger?"

Tyson whimpered. "I wish brother were here."

Annabeth patted him on the arm. "I wish he were to too." She wished it more than she would like to admit.

"You are worried?"

Annabeth sighed. "Yeah."

"You are pretty. But you are sad. I am sad. Brother would not want us to be sad," Tyson mused to himself.

Annabeth didn't answer but gently placed her hand on his for a moment. Suddenly, Tyson leapt up, nearly knocking her backwards. He had a big toothy smile on his face.

"We can dance!" he announced excitedly.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow but before she could protest Tyson had lifted her to her feet and began to spin her around. She was rather surprised and was about to free herself when Tyson started laughing happily. It was a genuine, heartfelt laugh, the first she had heard since Percy had disappeared.

"I like to dance," the Cyclops told her between giggles. His laughter was so contagious that Annabeth couldn't help but laugh with him. It felt good to actually laugh and she found that she couldn't bring herself to stop. So she spun around with him, Percy Jackson momentarily forgotten. Tyson picked her up and swung her around in the air, grinning from ear to ear. Then he set her back down on the ground. She took a few deep breaths and wobbled a bit from dizziness.

"You are feeling better?" he asked.

Annabeth smiled at him. "Yeah, I think I am," she.

"I will find Percy."

"What? Tyson, you don't have to…"

"I will find my big brother and you will not be sad," he told her.

"You're leaving now?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes. You are very pretty when you are happy. You will stay happy?"

She sighed. "I'll try my best."

Tyson and Annabeth walked back to the Athena cabin together quietly. When they arrived she reached out and gave his giant hand a squeeze. "Thanks, Big Guy." When she used Percy's nickname Tyson picked her up and hugged her so tight that she had to gasp for breath."Woah... Tyson... can't... breathe..."

Instantly, he set her down and blushed sheepishly. "Sorry." Annabeth laughed again.

He gave her one final smile. "Good bye."

"Bye, Tyson. Good luck."

**This is just a quick oneshot. I recently reread Sea of Monsters and Tyson is just so stinking adorable that I had to write this. Also, there are almost no Tyson/Annabeth friendship stories and I really wanted to explore their friendships in an adorable way. This was also my procrastion. Whenever I get stressed, I write random oneshots. Weird, huh? Hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. Shoot me a review if you can.**


End file.
